fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Nicktoons Defenders of Nickland Kai episodes
Season 1 01 The Nightmare Begins 02A Bestest Friend 02B NanoZIM 03A Parent Teacher Night 03B Walk of Doom 04A Germs 04B Dark Harvest 05A Attack of the Saucer Morons 05B The Wettening 06A Career Day 06B Battle-Calamitous 07A Planet Jackers 07B Rise of the Zitboy 08A Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain 08B Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy 09A A Room with a Moose 09B Hamstergeddon 10A Plague of Babies 10B Bloaty's Pizza Hog 11A Door to Door 11B FBI Warning of Doom 12A Bolognius Maximus 12B Game Slave 3 13 Battle of the Planets 14 Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom 15A Mysterious Mysteries 15B Future Calamitous 16A Hobo 13 16B Walk for Your Lives 17A Megadoomer 17B Lice 18A Abducted 18B The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot 19A GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff Again 19B Calamitous's Wonderful Life of Doom 20 TAK: The Hideous New Girl Season 2 21 Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars 22A Mortos Der Soulstealer 22B Zim Eats Waffles Again 23A The Girl Who Cried Gnome 23B Calamitousship Rising 24A Vindicated! 24B The Voting of the Doomed 25 Ember, Taster of Pork 26 The Frycook What Came from All That Space 27 The Most Horrible X-mas Ever 28A Roboparents Gone Wild 28B Simon Sez Doom 29A Invader Poonchy 29B Nubs of Doom 30 Top of the Line 31A The Return of Keef 31B GIR's Big Day 32A Mopiness of Doom 32B Those! 33 The Trial 34A Day of Da Spookies 34B 10 Minutes of Doom 35A Night of the Living Vacuum 35B Mission: Nearly Impossible 36A It Feeds on Noodles 36B Pants! (AKA When Pants Ruled!) 37A Taming GIR 37B Skoodge's Odyssey 38A Noisy Neirbours 38B Who Sitting in My Body 39 The Gir From Shevile Season 3 40 Clash In The Colloseum 41A Skoodge Goes To Skool 41B Night Of Doom 42A Gir Gets Lost 42B Revelation Of Doom 43A Ultra Peepi The 2nd Vs Mega Squidgy Lord 43B Shrinkyness of Doom 44A Journey To The Center Of The Zim 44B Taco Opera 45 Zim & The Heroes Saves Nickland? 46A The Massive Incident 46B The Counselor Returns 47A Stranded 47B Good Bye Moosey Nubs 48 Calamitous Pathetic Origins Of Doom 49A Clobal Dooming 49B Interwebs of Dooom 50 Revenge Of The Fry Cook 51A The Great Gir Theft 51B The Con of Doom 52A Dib's Long Time Missing Sister 52B Revenge Of Luth 53A GIR Becomes Famous 53B Zim's Birthday 54 Grandpa Snaps!! 55A The Problem With GIR 55B Self-Destruct Books Of Doom 56A Zim gets the Rabies 56B Graduation Day 57 Circus Of DOOM 58A Keef's Krazy 58B Love Of Doom 59A Space Chipmunks 59B Fieldtrip Of Doom 60A Game Slave 3D 60B Giganto Zim 61 A Strong Vision Season 4 62 Blue on Earth 63A.Gaz is scary 63B Dib Hysteria 64A. Famly pictures 64B Field trip Of Blue 65A. Gray gigantic 65B Gray vs Gaz 66A.Sports Of Doom 66B Tv toons Of Doom 67A. Zib and Dim 67B Gaz joins the Girl scouts 68A. The Zoo 68B Trapped After skool 69A.Summer camp 69B Gray and the toystore 70A. Carnival of Doom 70B Dib and dirty 71. Blue's Trial 72A.Ron 72B The skool dance 73A. Date night 73B the rebels from outer space 74A. Candy candy 74B commercial star 75A. 3 Irkens and a egg 75B return of the robo parents 76A Skool play 76B Dreams Dreams 77. Dr. Blowhole's revenge 78A Invader Andon 78B Dib's Fantasy adventure 79A The Spa 79B Paranormal Con 80A A S.i.r. unit and his Pig 80B Ron vs Zim 81A. Pool party 81B Play Ball 82A. A day with bloaty the pig 82B the land of Cubevill 83A. Day of the Rainbow 83B Team Racing 84A. Rock band concert 84B Wishstones Z 85A. DIb law of the hall 85B Gaz's track run 86. 20 years later 87A. Ron to the rescue 87B Who did it? 88A. The land of Sweets 88B Mr Eliot finds out 89A. Childhood story 89B Nice and Mean 90A. Art class 90B Gir and Gray's wacky day 91A. just the 3 of us 91B The brother and sister picnic 92A. Outdoors 92B under the ocean 93A. return of the tv toons 93B Sick 94A. A vist from Invader Brown 94B Dib's bad day 95A. Gaz in video game world 95B hey it's Skoodge 96. Secrets revealed 97A Nightgirl 97B Of to the pound 98A Irken Danny 98B Inside The Network 99A Strucks Speechless 99B Waiting For Doom 100 Extremely Bad Part 1 101 Extremely Bad Part 2 102A May the Porkiness Be With You 102B Exposed! 103A Attack of the Stupids 103B The Crawling Chicken Thigh 104A Revenge of the Defectives 104B Night Skies 105A A Visit From Invader Lan 105B Inside The Bizzaro World 106A The Abducters Return 106B Irken vs. Swift 107A Double-oh-Calamitous 107B GIR on the lamb 108 Zim And Friends Haters 109 Nicktoons Musical 110A The Burrito King 110B Meats Of Evil 111 Mind Tricks 112 Tai Lung & Lord Shen's Resurection 113A Computer On The Loose 113B Return Of Nightgirl 114 To Gotic Or Not To Gotic 115 Nicktoons Defenders Of Cool World (A Crossover With Cool World) Season 5 116 Membrane's New Child 117A Stealers, Keppers of DOOM! 117B Tak's Vampire Powers 118A Zim vs. SpongeBob? 118B The Robot Who Cried Tacos 119A Minimoose, RUN! 119B Curly Fries 120A. Math work 120B Hot day 121A Game champion 121B Gray and Gir get lost 122A Club members only 122B Paint fashion 123A The world's greatest chili 123B Give back that B block 124A Island of Doom 124B Ha ha ha 125A 6 days of boredom 125B temper and rage 126 Irken Geo vs Ron ﻿ 127A Pirate Beef Bees 127B Dreaming of Doom 128 Nitro Doom 129A Chickenpox 129B Super Thumb 130A Invader Retirement home 130B The Chat Room of Doom 131A Zimternet 131B IZim 132A SuperToast The Aftermath 132B Tallest For a Day 133A Tak's Sister 133B The NEW Taco flavor 134A Just Zim and Ember 134B Dib's Discovery 135 Three Cheers for Howl-oween 136A Teleporting F.U.N 136B Rex the Puppet 137A Blue Eggs and Ham 137B Freeze Tag! 138 Squishy Hugger Of Worlds 139 Doomungous Doom Part 1 140 Doomungous Doom Part 2 141 Invader Calamitous (TV-Movie) Zuko is a beast ZUKO(suzon) is awesome Category:Episode lists